Sephiroth's Desires
by CPMiller
Summary: Sehpiroth has needs which he despises, but cannot refuse. A story of how I think Sephiroth would fulfill these needs. If you like Sephiroth being turned into a good sweet hero...go somewhere else.OC, one shot,partially censored see author's note at start.
1. Desire

A/N (Rant): I am sick beyond words of people "writing" with Sephiroth and turning him into an emo/punk/romantic/lonely/sappy piece of mutilated Mary Sue fodder! It's nauseating. It makes me physically sick. Sephiroth (NOT Seph, Sephy, Sephy-poo, Sephi dearest or anything else!) is an excellent villain. Possibly the single best villain of the Final Fantasy series. And these "writers" just, just…**RUIN HIM!!!! ARRRRRGGGHHH!** Well I can't take it anymore. If Sephiroth ever had relations with someone special, this is how it would probably happen. His desire would be an almost purely physical thing, and would not be bound in any to any kind of deeply buried love/tender feelings/forgotten memories/ect.

Written from the perspective of the unfortunate female who gains his notice. An oc, a Mary Sue of my own if you want to call her that. However, she won't be redeeming this dark angel or encouraging any deep buried emotions of gentleness/patience/kindness/anything else of that nature.

Other notes: This version is "clean". If you would like a link to the full version please contact me. This is a one shot for now. I don't intend to add to it, but the ending is left open for a second chapter. If someone else would like to write a chapter I will gladly consider adding it with appropriate credit given of course.

Chapter 1

Desire

He's many things. Soldier First Class. Renegade. Disturbed and disturbing. Some people called him a hero. I…used to think that, until I learned better, until that night when I saw the truth of him. More a beast than a hero, but no that's not quite right. He's too…eloquent, no…too un-natural to be a beast. Beasts are driven by desires, but not the way _he_ is. I think I will have nightmares of him for the rest of my days…But I'm ahead of myself. From the beginning, that's how a story should be told, and then…perhaps you will understand the fear which fills me right now, whispers to me to take a knife and use it on myself before it's too late.

It began suddenly. I was walking home from work. Normal enough day full of all the typical little irritations. Night was closing over Midgar faster than it usually did and the streets were already beginning to draw out undesirable types. I stepped up my pace, wanting to avoid any trouble. Glancing over my shoulder to check none of the scum had taken an interest in me, I walked right into _him_ and bounced back like I'd walked into a wall. A sharp word died in my throat as my eyes were drawn up to his face, to his eyes. Beautiful and frightening, his gaze held me like a spell of paralysis.

"I-I'm sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going…" A mumble of apology and explanation fell into silence as I strove to make my legs carry me around him. He was familiar, but not immediately recognizable at the moment. Sometimes I think, maybe if I hadn't recognized him, had managed to make my feet move, just maybe he would have passed me by. Maybe, but probably not.

"You'll do." Perplexed I continued to remain frozen to that one spot staring up at him. He was several inches (many centimeters) taller than me, but he had a commanding presence…an almost palpable aura of power about him that chilled the blood in my veins and made my skin rise in bumps.

"Do?" I echoed the word helplessly trying to understand. He gave no explanation, merely extended one delicate hand-yes delicate, strange though it sounds his hands were soft long fingered and would have looked fragile had power not radiated from his every gesture-and grasped my right arm just above the elbow. I can still remember that first touch. His grip was completely gentle, but something, some force, some method in the way his fingers circled around my slim arm tugged me along after him as if I had no will of my own. No will of my own, that became an all too familiar feeling.

Oh, I thought briefly of running, of pulling my arm loose and screaming as I fled his presence in abject terror. But the thoughts were drowned in awe and confusion. There was still too much fear clouding my brain for me to recognize him. As he led me along like a puppet, images flashed through my brain. Pictures on the news. That straight silver hair. Unrelieved black clothing. And those _eyes_. They seemed to glow with an eerie inner light. He was someone important, I knew that much, but though the pictures burned clearly in my mind's eye my brain failed to grasp the words which had accompanied them.

Dimly I was aware of where he was leading me as some dim flicker of hope remained that I might yet run from him. We arrived at a small rundown hotel in a sector neighboring the one where I lived. _He_ tossed some money to the clerk at the desk. I opened my lips to speak, but my voice had abandoned me and the clerk, a thin balding old man looked away as though he sought not to see me or the man who led me. Up rusted metal stairs he led me, through a door to the second floor, and through another door which ended in a small bare room.

Tossing me forward by the arm he had held the whole way, his voice broke the quiet like a distant roll of thunder foretelling a dreadful storm. Don't misunderstand, he voice had nothing in common with thunder except for the ominous knot it tied in my belly. "Undress."

"What?" I stood in the middle of the tiny room still fighting my fear for a name to give the man before me. So muddled were my thoughts, I honestly did not comprehend his intention for several long seconds. A thin smile grew on his face as though my confusion amused him. It was there just long enough to make me wish he would stop smiling at me like I was a tasty piece of meat. The swift frown which replaced it made me regret my wish.

"It is a very simple order." Order. The word triggered a bitterness in me that made me foolishly bold. I took orders all day and got little in the way of recompense and less in the way of gratitude.

I stood feet slightly apart and faced him one arm at my side, the other rising to point a finger at him. "I don't know who you think I am buddy, but I don't take orders from strangers when I'm not working. Just who the-" I bit my own words off as he narrowed his eyes reminding me of a serpent tensing to strike. Sephiroth. The name I had struggled for hit me like a physical blow. Stepping back, my legs struck the bed, lost all strength, and I collapsed to the floor before him.

"You know who I am." He removed his overcoat in a single graceful movement letting it fall to the floor. "Undress." That tone, the way he repeated his order said quite clearly he was not accustomed to giving the same order twice and would not repeat himself a third time.

My hands moved to undress me without conscious effort as thought they recognized the peril I was in better than I. "Why? What do you want from me?" Even in my own ears my voice sounded tremulous and utterly weak.

As he continued to bare that miraculous body, he spoke with a disinterested tone. Like it didn't matter to him whether I knew or not. "I am imperfect still. There are needs I must satisfy and you will serve my temporary desires." He said it the way a normal man might explain a simple math problem.

My hands trembled as I undid the buttons of my shirt. _He_ was nearly naked already with the desire of his body evident, but not yet complete. I swallowed fearfully as he approached me. "You take too long." One hand reached down, grasped me beneath my left shoulder and hauled me un-gently up. His other hand efficiently undid my buttons and belt peeling the clothing swiftly from my body. All too soon I was as naked as he and shamefully aware of the softness of my own body, the way my belly extended just a little in a slight curve, the softness of my thighs, and thin weakness of my arms. I'm not a fat individual, but neither am I starving like some, and in no way could I match the hard muscular perfection which formed his body.

"Kneel." He released me and I obeyed him without question trembling as I knelt on the pile of my discarded clothing and felt the hard floor press against my knees. "It is disgusting to me that I find you desirable. Such weakness." I opened my mouth, but before the words could leave my throat he answered them. "Don't beg. I will do what I wish, what I _must_ with you. Begging will change nothing." His hand gripped my chin, tilted my head backward at a sharp angle and further until I made a noise of pain. "Pathetic." There was nothing in his gaze but absolute disdain and a hint of lust as he peered down at me. "You possess no strength. Could not even begin to resist me, so you submit hopelessly to my orders. Filth like you should be exterminated." His hand moved from my chin, slid up to tangle in my hair as he leaned forward, his face approaching mine. Those exquisitely colored eyes grew larger as the distance between us shrank. As his other hand caught hold of my arm, he pressed his mouth against mine eyes remaining open. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't because he continued to stare at me-his eyes held me captive more surely than any chain-as he kissed my unresponsive lips. He pulled away, a frown tugging at his perfectly formed mouth. In an instant too quick for me to even cringe he had released his grip on my hair and struck me across the face. The open palm of his hand striking my cheek would've sent me sprawling had he not maintained his grip on my arm. "You _will_ respond to my advances." Whimpering I tasted blood in my mouth as I nodded.

Effortlessly he drew me up to my feet then pushed me back onto the bed with the same hand. I landed painlessly on the thin mattress and began to draw back from him an inch at a time. It wasn't any idea of escape that motivated my muscles to move, just the knowledge that I had only one means of making this as painless as possible for myself, and that was to submit utterly and attempt nothing that might even indicate an effort to escape. His member was growing obviously stiffer, but still had a little way to go before he achieved a full erection. "P-please, just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it." The quavering of my voice surprised me a little. I had always had a very steady voice no matter what I might be experiencing.

His response was cold, virtually emotionless. "Yes, you will. I am too far beyond your abilities for you to refuse me." censored "You are more satisfying than most." I bit my lip not sure if that fact boded well or ill for me. "We will continue when I recover." _Continue_? I shuddered at the thought causing him to chuckle coldly censored. He stretched out on the bed and pulled me into his embrace like the imitation of a lover. _How long would it take him to recover_? The thought haunted me. If he recovered quickly it might mean he would want more several times, but if it took him some time to recover his desire he might keep me trapped indefinitely until I no longer satisfied his need. Would he release me when he no longer desired me, or…all the length of my body trembled at the thought. "You smell…like flowers." His face was above mine looking down at me, nose pressed close against the top of my head. His voice was flat as he spoke the words offering no hint of what this fact might mean to me or to him. "Such fragile things. So easily destroyed." His fingers stroked the side of my face sending a thrill of fear straight to my heart. "What is your name?"

Without thinking I answered him. "Akina." A smile that chilled my blood formed on his lips.

"Akina." He grinned smugly. "Yes, it suits you." I expected him to say more, perhaps reiterate his degrading marks from before, but the silence continued for a frightfully long time. Slowly the smile faded from his lips, and his hands began to stroke my body, exploring the subtle curves he had barely taken notice of before. "I think…I will keep you for awhile." I choked on fear at those words. _How long was "awhile" to him_? censored _Why _had I told him my name? Simple. Because I was incapable of refusing him. He was too overwhelming for me to even contemplate resisting. "Now, I am ready for more." A shuddering breath shook my body. I wanted to sob, but my eyes were dry and all I could do was close them. In an instant his hand gripped my jaw. "_Look at me_." My eyes flew open at the frightful tone of his voice. "If my eyes are open, you will look at me. I want to see the hopelessness filling your gaze." Another half choked sob shook my form. "Now…touch me as you would a lover."

My lips parted as I struggled to speak, to refuse. I was not capable of such a thing. His presence filled me with too much fear for such a task to be possible. Finally sounds formed between my moving lips. "I…can't." I shook my head trembling at the demand and its impossibility. There was no way. I thought, _He'll kill me now_. _For refusing him, he'll surely kill me_.

His grip tightened painfully on my jaw as he spoke in cold anger. "Your pleasure followed mine. I felt it. Do not tell me you 'can't'." His eyes held me in a fiercely demanding gaze. No was not an acceptable answer. "Repeat after me." His hand released my jaw and shifted to stroke my hair. "I am filled with desire." I repeated the words, my gaze trapped once more by his bright eyes. "You are the object of my desire." I tried to repeat the words, but my throat tightened horribly after just the second word. It felt like I was being choked and no words would come from me. "Say it." My eyes burned with fearful unshed tears. His face swam in my vision. "_Do not refuse me_." I mouthed the words over and over striving in vain to make some sound. "Worthless." His eyes narrowed. "You are useful for only one thing…and even that seems beyond you." One hand closed around my throat warningly. "If you value your life, you will speak." Slowly his hand tightened around my throat causing me to squeak as I struggled to produce some kind of sound. He grinned wickedly. "So you can still make some noise. You had better hurry up and speak." His eyes glowed brighter. "_Tell me what you desire_."

"Yuh-you." It was mostly air barely carrying the word past my lips. It seemed a miracle he had even heard it.

"Continue." I faltered, lips moving but producing no words. His hand squeezed gently around my throat. "_Continue_."

I shut my eyes, concentrated my thoughts on another, and words poured from my mouth. "I love you. I've always loved you. When I heard you died, I was terrified. Don't be angry. Please. I love you. I can't help loving you, wanting you. Don't…" I sobbed dryly eyes still shut tight, "Don't leave me all alone. I want to be with you."

His hand cupped my face gently, fingers soft against my skin. "Open your eyes. Look at me." Blinking, I forced my eyes to open and stay open. "You will touch me as if I were him." I bit my lip. "Now." I felt a hot tear slide out from the corner of my eye and down my nose. Trembling, I put one hand on his shoulder and pushed gently. Surprisingly he didn't resist, allowing me to push him onto his back. Reluctant and shuddering with every motion I climbed on top of him straddling his waist censored.

I bit my lower lip to keep from crying. "Please…can I close my eyes?"

"No." It was spoken in a flat uncaring tone. "Think of your feelings for him as you look at me." Impossible, but he had "encouraged" me to do what I thought impossible once already. I swallowed my grief, tried to put fear out of my mind, and remembered old passions. censored I gasped sharply making him chuckle. censored "So tempting, but no. I want you in another position. Off." I hesitated only a moment, but it was a moment he had no patience for. Hands on my hips he shoved me to one side and began to get up. "On your belly." His tone was husky with lust. I rolled onto my belly, flinched as censored. "On your knees." I obeyed, raising my censored as I repositioned myself. His breathing had become just barely audible as he put his hands on my hips and censored without his eyes filling me with soul deep terror, it was easier to respond, easier to imagine another man's hands. censored "Akina, you are close." It was the gentlest tone he had spoken to me with, but I wasn't fooled. His tone was only soft because of his shortness of breath and raging desire. "Call out my name as the pleasure takes you." censored "_Now_. _Akina_…" censored "_My name Akina_. _Now_." His voice rose in volume.

"Sephiroth…" I whispered his name censored.

"_Louder_." censored.

"Sephiroth," I cried his name censored.

"Yes…" The word was barely audible as he censored. His voice rose slightly. "Beg me for more Akina. Beg me for more fragile flower."

"P-please." I forced the words past my tight throat. "Again. I…I need you…again. Please…" Swallowing, I hoped that was enough to satisfy him. It seemed so. censored inarticulate.

"My Name!" It was a demand without room for refusal or failure. I answered, crying out his name censored, but he was not yet done. censored His name continued to pass my lips as I spouted words of desire, desperation, and love. Lies poured from my lips like water from a sieve. censored "You are filth. Unworthy of my pleasure. Worthless. Too weak even to defend yourself. Too cowardly to even try and escape. Utterly unworthy…of my attention." He stopped moving as he said the last censored. A fine layer of sweat covered my body, but he seemed unfazed as he stretched out on the bed. "Get out." His eyes focused on the ceiling above, ignoring me. For a moment I could not move, disbelief froze me to the spot where I lay stretched out on my belly. "Now." The word seemed sharp enough to cut my flesh. Wincing, I rose to my knees, left the bed, took my clothes, and hurried to the door. "Akina." His voice made me feel like ice ran through my veins instead of blood. "I may…seek you out again. I am as yet, undecided." I continued to stand there, clothing under one arm, and the other hand on the door knob. "Leave now." This time I did not hesitate; I tugged at the knob and closed the door quickly behind me. In the hallway I dressed quickly, constantly looking around for someone who might come upon me in my shame. No one did. I left, not looking at clerk. No one stopped me as I hurried to my empty home.

That incident…it happened weeks ago, almost two months. I came home and found an envelope under my door today. Inside was a note, written in a crisp easy to read manuscript. _Tonight, I will come for you_. _Wait in your room_. _Do not attempt to run_. I didn't need to, but I looked at the signature anyways. It was just a large elaborate S at the bottom of the paper, but I knew, knew beyond doubt what that S stood for. Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

Replies

Alex: seems to be getting a wee bit tight on security. Your e-mail is not visible in your review. Go ahead and set up a free account with the sight and send me a private message.


End file.
